Деймон Спейд
Деймон Спейд (D・スペード, Deimon Supēdo) один из первого поколения семьи Вонгола. Хранитель тумана, который в прошлом предал Джотто Примо и, после вынужденной отставки последнего с места босса, вошел во второе поколение. Он очень сильный и опасный иллюзионист, который, как известно, может убить людей, на которых посмотрел. Также он был Его первая appearance as Giotto|Primo's Mist Guardian, he wore a French-like blue military uniform that he sometimes buttoned, yellow epaulette (a type of ornamental shoulder piece), white long pants, and brown boots. He wore a red shirt beneath his uniform and wore his lens around his neck like a necklace. And like Mukuro, he also has a blue haired pineapple hairstyle but shorter with two zigzag partings, lighter hair color and has bangs. Later, in the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, when he possessed Julie's body, he's shown to have longer hair much like Mukuro and wearing a grey jacket, white long pants, silver belt, black boots with several spade patterns and black suit with white ties beneath the jacket. After possessing Mukuro's body, he still retains his pineapple hairstyle and has much longer hair that falls below his waist and is tied at the tips form a distinctive dolphin-tail split. He wears a different outfit; a different French-like military uniform that consisted of a white-colored cloth with the Vongola emblem pattern on its buttons, and a pair of spaulders with the same Vongola emblem and a spade, white gloves, black pants, and white boots. Since he was possessing Mukuro's body, his right eye is red-colored. Личность Once being an aristocrat, Daemon speaks in intellectual and formal yet surprisingly polite manner. This is most likely due to the nobilities' upbringing with strict codes of behavior. One of the examples is that he address himself as "watashi" and refers to others as "anata" in Japanese. Though, depending on his mood, he could drop the politeness altogether like referring them as "omae" or even harshly as "kisama" instead. He used to be kind and compassionate, having the desire to protect the weak and defenseless, much like Giotto. From his experience as an aristocrat, he believed that no matter what position people had in life, highly capable people should become the backbone of society. He deeply loved the Vongola Famiglia that fulfilled their goal to protect people and fix the outlaws and dedicated everything he had for the Famiglia. However, he drastically changed after Elena's death, becoming ruthless, cruel, inconsiderate, and merciless to enemies like Mukuro is. He is very obsessive with strength and power, wanting to make Vongola the strongest organization which can easily crush other Mafia Famiglias, a heavy contradiction with the opinions of Primo and the другие Хранители. This obsession resulted him to have a belief that weak people don't deserve to live. He truly believed that in Mafia world, power and greed are the absolute justice and thinks that Giotto isn't worthy to become the boss, which eventually led to his betrayal. He will do anything in order to create the Vongola that he desires and has no hesitation to kill innocent people whether they are children or women in order to achieve that. This devotion continues even after many generations and led to his decision to annihilate Tsuna's Family and recreate the Vongola in his image. Being a veteran Vongola members for hundreds of years, he is an intelligent and cunning individual. He mostly opted to act behind the scenes, arranging the chains of event by carefully deceiving or controlling people who are involved and wait until he ensured that his plan is succeed before taking action himself. He is not ashame to run away from battle since from all of his experience that he had witnessed, he thinks that the only people who are able to survive in the Mafia world are people who chose to save their own lives rather than those who chose to die that he commented as meaningless death. It is also shown that he look down on people of the past, seeing them as merely a dead people who are buried in ground and felt somewhat insulted when Giotto and Cozarto mess with him by giving Tsuna their Flames that still live within Sky Vongola Ring and Earth Simon Ring, despite been already dead. Ironically though, contradicting his own words, the reason all behind his actions was all for Elena's sake who had already been dead. Behind these apathetic and indifferent traits, however, he was actually tormented by guilt over what he perceives as his past failure; being unable to prevent Elena's death. He kept his affliction deep within him and focus himself to fulfill his promise with Elena so as not to cause further grief. This efforts, unfortunately, causing him to be blinded by his quest that he could not realize and kept denying his true friendship with the Primo even though he secretly still treasures his bond with the Primo and the other Guardians, evidenced by his treasuring of the pocket watch that Primo gave to him and the other Guardians. История Daemon used to be an aristrocat that was disgusted of degenerate aristocracy that had no social standing in public. At some aristocrat party, he met and fell in love with a daughter of a Duke, named Elena, who shared the same ideals as Daemon and wished to change the way of the nobilities at the time, and they eventually became lovers. Sometimes afterwards, Elena introduced Daemon to Giotto, and agreeing to her suggestion, he joined the Vongola family. For sometime, Daemon found the Vongola Famiglia perfect and dedicated all his strength to it. However, over the time, as Vongola was growing stronger, Giotto started to fear that the Vongola would only bring more enemies and eventually begin fighting for self-interest. Not wanting Vongola to deviate from their original purpose, Giotto disbanded their military forces, while ignoring Daemon's protest. This led their territory open to attack and be invaded by a rival Family, which led to Elena's death. Before she dies in his arms, Elena pleads to Daemon to protect the weak together with the Vongola. Triggered by this incident, Daemon swears to make Vongola the strongest Famiglia that will make people fear to defy, believing it would fulfill Elena's last wish. Since then, Daemon became a backstabber, annihilating anything and anyone whom he considered a threat that weakened the Vongola behind Primo's back. In the massive Mafia war between Vongola and a rival mafia Family, he sets up a trap for Giotto's best friend, Cozarto Simon, who he saw as a weakening factor of Giotto and a threat to Vongola. Later, at one point, he betrays Giotto himself, due to Giotto's inability to overcome his softness and his own desire to want Vongola to be stronger than it was at that point, which heavily contradicted the other Guardians' views. He finally came to the conclusion that Giotto was no longer suitable to be the Vongola's boss and forced him to resign from his position. After this betrayal, he was the only one who remained behind in the Famiyly and eventually became Vongola Secondo's Mist Guardian, making him the only Guardian to maintain the position for two generations. Later, at one point, during his time as Vongola Secondo's Mist Guardian, he cut off his attachement with his own body and threw it away and began to survive for decades by possessing one person to another, so he could continue living to watch over the Vongola's growth the way that he desired. 7 years prior to the Inheritance Ceremony Arc. and during the persecution and childhood of Simon, Daemon shot bullets to the bosses' houses that were important to Vongola and barbarically killed 12 CEDEF members inside an elevator, starting the "Flood of Blood" incident. He left a bullet on the elevator that belonged to Enma's father, Makoto Kozato, and that night, he disguised himself as Iemitsu and murdered Makoto, his wife, and his daughter, Mami Kozato, sparing his son, Enma, who he let live to implant hatred for Vongola within him. Afterwards, he somehow managed to borrow a vessel of one of the Simon Guardians, Julie Katou, and continuously used Julie to control the rest of the Simon members in order to mislead them into fighting the Vongola. Сюжет Арка наследования Когда Тсуна и остальные ребята вернулись обратно в прошлое, прямо перед битвой с Бьякураном, Юни и остальные аркобалено, с помощью своих сосок призвали Вонголу Примо - босса Вонголы первого поколения, который сообщил, что он и Хранители первой Вонголы проведут специальные испытания, чтобы проверить решимость десятого поколения и узнать, могут ли они унаследовать истинную силу Вонголы или нет. Ночью, как и все остальные хранители, Деймон Спейд появляется из кольца Тумана Вонголы. Он единственный из всех хранителей, кто ничего не сказал соответствующему хранителю Тумана, кроме имени и титула (то есть Хром), он просто странно улыбнулся и не исчез, в отличие от остальных.thumb|Деймон появился из кольца Вонголы Позже, когда Тсуна с ребятами сидели у него дома и обсуждали всё происходящее, Деймон появляется на крыше дома стоящего рядом. "Десятый Вонгола. Ты совершенно неспособен объединить семью. Как и Примо когда-то" - говорит он и исчезает. Позже Хром и остальные девочки, включая Юни, попадаются в его ловушку в виде сиреневого иллюзиорного пузыря с ограниченным кислородом. thumb|left|Деймон в иллюзии ХромКогда Тсуна и остальные приходят в Кокуё Лэнд, Деймон появляется перед ними, на одном из выступов на фасаде здания, в иллюзии Хром и говорит, что Тсуна не достоин наследовать место десятого хранителя Вонголы. Тсуна сразу же понимает, что это не Хром, после чего Деймон снимает иллюзию, вслух замечая, что Тсуна не обделён Гипер-интуицией Вонголы. Когда Тсуна спрашивает, зачем Деймон сделал это, тот отвечает, что не принимает его и остальных Хранителей. Деймон говорит, что контролировал Хром, чтобы Киоко и остальные пришли к ней на помощь. Спейд говорит, что Тсуна и остальные Хранители должны сделать Вонголу такой, какой её хочет видеть он, чтобы спасти девушек. на слова хранителей Тсуны о том, что их уже протестировали первый хранители, Деймон говорит, что их слова для него ничего не значат и Вонгола построенная ими резко отличается от той, какую хотел бы видеть он. Он хочет видеть Вонголу сильной, способной уничтожить любого противника и такое его видение резко контрастирует со взглядами других хранителей. Испытание началось, когда Спейд объявляет его начало и участвующих (Тсуна и все находящиеся рядом хранители) и впускает их в Кокуё Лэнд. После этого, он скрывает здание за иллюзией из-за чего его никто не может видеть и даже чувствовать. Когда ребята бежали по коридору, они вдруг провалились вниз, в иллюзию. Изначально Деймон хотел разделить их по одному, но случилось так, что Ламбо зацепился за Риохея, а Гокудера за Тсуну и только Ямомото остался один. Их разделили на три группы и Деймон заставил их сражаться против иллюзий их самих, только в том виде, в котором он хотел бы их видеть. Пока шёл бой, Деймон успел целиком и полностью разочароваться в решимости хранителей. Он расказал Тсуне, что тот, что заставил Примо уйти был не второй Секондо, а он. В какой-то момент, его иллюзия разрушается, благодаря силе Аркобалено, который смогли впустить Маммона в здание и тот помог Хром разрушить иллюзию. Версия Ямамомто: "Хибари взбесился и раздраконил всё вокруг". TG.jpg|Иллюзии Тсуны и Гокудеры X2xSJRfYsAo.jpg|Иллюзия Ямамото R@.jpg|Иллюзия Риохея Однако, Деймон, даже после разрушения собсвтенно иллюзии не желает отдавтьа наследство. Он говорит, что немного недооценил хранителей Десятого и теперь будет действовать серьёзно. Затем он вызывает Тсуну на поединок один на один. На вопрос, почему он так настойчив, он отвечает, что два поколения расширял влияние Вонголы. "И всё ради Вонголы!" Тсуна говорит, что понимает его чувства, но он всё всё ранво будет использовать силу, чтобы защитить друзей, отчего Деймон ещё больше раздражается. Попытка после этой фразы атаковать беззащитных друзей Тсуны проваливается, после чего тот запускает Операцию Икс (Operation X), а Деймон окружает его иллюзией, тем самым не позволяя кому-то ещё вмешаться в бой, а Тсуне - нормально прицелится. В итоге, Тсуна выстреливает Икс Баннером (X Burner) в сторону девочек и в самый последний момент на месте Хром появляется Мукуро, успевший закрыть всех от удара своим трезубцем и удивив своим повялвнием Деймона. Между Деймоном и Мукуро происходит короткий диалог и Тсуна снова атакует первого хранителя Тумана, в конце концов победив его с помощью Иск Банера (X Burner). Позже, Деймон снова появляется, естественно не убитый, ведь он всего лишь Воля внутри кольца. Он признает, что его слова все равно не возымели никакого эффекта и признаёт своё поражение. Задав пару вопросов Мукуро, Деймон довольно отмечает, что тот подаёт гораздо большие надежды, нежели другие хранители и говорит, что тот достоин наследовать его место, на что Мукуро смеётся, говоря, что наследование ему не интересо и возвращает вместо себя Хром. Спустя секунды, появляется Джотто и благодарит Деймона за проведённое испытание, на что тот хмурится и говорит, что Джотто совсем не поменялся. Передав наследование, Спейд заявляет, что сколько бы они не сопротивлялись, всё в любом случае станет так, как он говорит и исчезает. Позже, Деймон стоит в лесу рядом с Кокуё Лэнд и смотрит на золотые часы в своей руке. Рядом появляется Джотто и отмечает, что тот всё-таки сохранил их. Деймон читает выгравированную надпись на внутренней стороне крышки. "Клятва вечной дружбы, да?". Джотто смело утверждает, что его чувства не изменились, на что Деймон лишь криво ухмыляется и недовольно отмечат, что Джотто совсме не изменился и, наполседок заявив, что их пути вряд ли ещё когда-то пересекутся, исчезает насовсем. Арка Финальная Битва в Будущем While Tsuna fought Бьякуран, he appeared, along with Giotto and the other guardians, from Mukuro's Vongola Ring after witnessing Tsuna's resolve. He commented that it was unfortunate, and that that kind of ideal was useless for Vongola and that Vongola doesn't need that weakness. Арка Церемония Наследования Revelation Julie Katou turned out to be possessed by Daemon after he revealed that he was the one who devised the entire war between Vongola and Simon and that he was the one who made the illusionary organs for Chrome when she was on the island. He revealed his plan that he wishes for the annihilation of Vongola Family and plans to use Chrome as his tool to take over Mukuro's body. When Chrome refused to cooperate, he made her obey by controlling her mind with the power of his right eye. Later, he's seen again after Chrome changed her clothes to the Simon middle school uniform and ordered her to be with him at all times so he will be able to quickly get used to controlling her mind as he changed back into Julie. Кёя Хибари vs. Адельхейд Сузуки When Adelheid challenged Hibari, he along with Chrome watched from afar as he says that Tsuna, who has inherited the thick blood of Vongola Primo, is a dangerous factor of the Vongola. After Adelheid is defeated and the fourth key was shown, Daemon finally reveals himself to Tsuna and the others, including his plan of using the Shimon to overthrow the Vongola, and that he was the one who set a trap for Shimon Cozart that would eventually lead to his death and took Julie as his vessel to manipulate the current Shimon. However, in the middle of it, Kaoru arrives and stabs Daemon from behind out of anger. However, it turns out he used illusions with the power of Desert Flame as he stabs Kaoru from behind, easily overpowers him. He was about to kill Kaoru, but Yamamoto arrives and protect him. After a brief fight with Yamamoto, Daemon retreats along with Chrome. Vs. Мукуро Рокудо The next day, in Enma's throne, Daemon disguised as Julie again, enraged Enma further by telling him Adelheid and Kaoru's defeat at the hands of Vongola, causing Enma to be consumed by his Earth Simon Ring and reborn as killing machine. He changed back to himself and commented that now there are no voice that could reach him and he leaves Enma to defeat Tsuna. He went back to Chrome who he had tied up so he could undo his mind control on her without any resistance. When Chrome panic, he assured her that he will let her to meet Mukuro by removing the barrier so Mukuro could come to save her. He revealed that is the perfect time because Julie's Desert Simon Ring is fully awakened and he able to go with his plan to fight Mukuro with Chrome as the bait. He removed the barrier of the island and removes Chrome's illusionary organs again, causing her stomach to sink. He shouts at Mukuro to appear or Chrome will die. Shortly, as he had hoped, Mukuro appears in Chrome's stead out of anger and he comments that with one glance, he could tell that he was a skillful illusionist, to which Mukuro replies that in a glance he could tell that Daemon is the epitome of everything he hates, which amuses Daemon and offeres to have some tea to calm himself down as Mukuro are furious but Mukuro declined and claimed that he for now he will take him with him into hell. After witnessing the Sixth key, he clashes with Mukuro, comments that he's better than he could have thought and it's about time that he shows how serious he could be, to which Mukuro replies that he wouldn't want any other way. As the battle continues, Daemon brought out a deck of cards, to which Mukuro mocks that, he now starts playing useless cards. Daemon replies that it's not just ordinary cards; he has two jokers, which are his Mist Flame and Julie's Desert Flame, thus, making his illusions much stronger than Mukuro's. Mukuro knew that and changed the ore of the Mist to the Mist Earring Version X and reveals his Cambio Forma, a Monk's Staff. Mukuro traps Daemon within his illusions and Daemon disguised himself as Chrome and uses his cards to counter it, changing the cards into forms of Ken, Chikusa, Flan, and M.M, thinking that it will make Mukuro's concentration dull and make him hesitate while they fight. However, without pause, Mukuro stabs the illusions and states that he doesn't consider them comrades that he shares emotional bonds with, and that he's on his own right now, surprising Daemon. Daemon asks what does he mean because Mukuro seems upset when he taken and manipulated Chrome. Mukuro answers that he doesn't like being controlled. Daemon thought in his mind that when illusionist possesses someone, normally they able to share their senses but realizes that Mukuro's case is different level, it crosses beyond emotions, unity, a complete absolute bond, making him comments that Mukuro and his subordinates are an absurd group of guys before losing consciousness, seemingly defeated but not before he thanked Mukuro. Rebirth However, it turned out that while Mukuro possessed Chrome, Daemon took it as the opportunity to take over Mukuro's soulless body in Vendice Prison, causing the connection between Mukuro's body to sever, which resulted in Mukuro unable to go back to his own body and using his remaining power to possess Mukurou. This made Mukuro and the others realizes that everything had been all according to Daemon's plan; Daemon lay his hands on Chrome in order to lure out Mukuro and intentionally lose his battle with him so that he could possess Mukuro's soulless body before Mukuro does with the fully awakened Simon Desert Ring. In Vendice Prison, Daemon—now possessing Mukuro's body - frees himself from the chains binding him within the water tank. Soon after, Daemon arrived back in Simon Island in front of Tsuna and the others, Vindice states that Daemon who has now taken over Mukuro's body has also obtained the same attribute as the Vindice. Daemon decided that it's about time to end Tsuna's Family generation. Vs. Кёя Хибари When they finally start the battle, Daemon in a blink of an eye already in front of Tsuna and the others and sent Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, and Julie to his illusionary worlds with the power of his Joker cards that he had created from the same attribute as Vendice when he arrived but not before they pushed Tsuna, Chrome, and Enma away from the explosion. He explained that he intend to use it to passed down the tragic death of tenth Vongola Family to the next Vongola generations after the tenth generation Vongola being annihilated. Shortly after, Hibari challenged him into one-on-one battle as he said that the story they will pass on will be the story of his death, making Daemon commented that he just like the first Cloud Guardian, Alaude and accepted his challenge. Daemon revealed to them that he had gained the power of Six Simon Flames from the Simon Rings that he had stolen from Vendice Prison along with Mukuro's body. When Hibari strikes him again, his attack was blocked by Daemon who's also using the same Vongola Gear as Hibari, much to everyone's surprise. Daemon revealed that it was because of his attribute, which Mukuro confirmed as Mist. Daemon admitted this and revealed the Earrings of the Mist, Chrome and Mukuro's Vongola Gear. Reborn came to the conclusion that it was all just illusions. Hibari, upon the realization that Daemon's Gear was fake, charged at Daemon and attacked him furiously, gravely injuring him, but Daemon countered back by using Ryohei's Maximum Sunshine counter and purposely missing Hibari as he threw a card that sent Hibari into his illusionary world like the other Guardians, thus sparing his life and claiming that he would tell of the tale of Daemon's rise in the new Vongola. Enraged by this, Tsuna changed into Hyper Dying Will Mode and attacked Daemon but had difficulty when Daemon used Lambo and Gokudera's Vongola Gear. However, Enma interfered and joined Tsuna to fight Daemon. The two boss attack Deamon with a combination but he defend himself with the Bone Loops of the Buckle of the Storm Version X. Финальная Битва Realizing the power of Tsuna and Enma's combination, Daemon decided to get serious and able to overwhelm both of them by using six Simon Rings and Vongola Gears all at once and multiplied himself into six that separated Tsuna and Enma, preventing them to coordinate their attack together and stop Chrome from assisting them. When Daemon revealed that to inflict normal damage they have to attack six of him in same time, Enma decided to catch all six Daemon with his black holes, gathering them together and tell Tsuna to incerenate Daemon into ash along with himself as there are no other option left in order to defeat him. Daemon momentarily panic since he had used most of his flames to escape Enma's black holes until he realizes Tsuna's inability to sacrifice his comrade and taunts him to make Tsuna hesitant until Enma's flames weaken. But this foiled when Chrome protects Enma by using her Mist Barrier in full power that also supports by Mukuro, making Tsuna convinced to shoot XX Burner. Daemon shouts at him to wait and don't shoot but Tsuna ignores this and shoot him with XX Burner in full power. However, Daemon survived the attack and disguised as Enma, pretending to help Tsuna stand before kicked him away, shocking everyone since not only alive, but Daemon still had energy to fight despite his injuries. He begun to broke Tsuna's bones and ready to deliver finishing blow. But before he could, Enma's Simon Ring combined with Tsuna's Vongola Ring, giving Tsuna energy to turn into Hyper Dying Will Mode and gained Enma's Earth Flame as well as Giotto and Cozart's oath's Flames. Tsuna immediately overpowered Daemon, making Daemon heavily injured. Refused to lose, Daemon healed himself with his healing ability and increased his entire Flames, preparing to fight Tsuna for the last time. Daemon reveals that he had watched Vongola for years to ensure that the Vongola become the strongest Mafia Family, and he decides to escape using the Vindice's eight element Flame. However, Tsuna sees through his plan and holds him down with Enma's Earth Flames, making him unable to move. Tsuna was about to incerenate Daemon, but against doing so and instead asks him to surrender and atone for his sins. Refusing to back down, Daemon uses the Flame of the Vindice and is able to deflect the Flames of the Earth's abilities. As he clash with Tsuna for the last time, the two uses all their flames against each other, it is then while they collided, Daemon escapes and gives up Mukuro's body, and flew off in his illusion form making a dash for the portal he created with the Vindice Flames, it's then, however, that Bermuda crushes his portal and states that only those with a physical body could use the Flame of the Vindice as stated by the law. With Daemon defenseless and has no way to run, Tsuna then blasts Daemon with his X-Burner, killing him in the process. After being defeated, something left behind as Daemon's soul disappeared, revealed to be a pocket watch and Daemon's treasure as stated by Mukuro. Tsuna picked up the pocket watch and opened it, seeing a picture of First Generation Vongola Family with a young woman cuddled close to Daemon behind the lid. Смерть As Tsuna looks at the picture of the Primo Family, stating that there's a woman next to Daemon. Reborn looks and says that he doesn't know who she is either as her face is unfamiliar. It's then Daemon speaks and tells them that her name was Elena, his lover. He reveals his past with her and expressing how he thought the Vongola was the best Family at the time that they both loved more than anything else. However, this changed after Elena's death that caused by Giotto's careless decision to withdrew their military forces. For Elena's last wish, Daemon promised to create the Vongola Family whose mere name will cause people to tremble, revealing that the reason behind all of his entire actions for years was all none other but for Elena's sake. As Daemon finished his story, Tsuna wonders if Elena truly loves the Vongola that way. This angered Daemon, who questioned if he understand how Elena feels. Tsuna replied that he understands and thinks that Elena feels gratitude towards him and she knew that he never forget her because he can feel it with his Hyper Intuition, and she would have thanked him. Hearing this, Daemon tearfully asks for Elena's forgiveness for his inability to save her. As he fades away, Reborn states that it's now Tsuna's Vongola Family to lead and that there's no need for him to worry about the Vongola anymore since Daemon himself should've realized from his own experience that despite having many weaknesses, Tsuna is not weak, assuring him the he can go back to Elena's side. Daemon wonders how many decades have it been since he felt sleepy and listened to Elena's feelings. He comments on how the conflict has been resolved at last, even though it was following Tsuna's "awful script" (seeing through Tsuna's lie about his Hyper intuition). Finally coming into terms with his past, Daemon accepts Tsuna and his Family as now he believed that he could entrust the Vongola to them. Before he fades away, he tells Tsuna not to bring shame to their name or he won't forgive him since it's the Vongola Family that Elena loved as he dies, finally able to rest in peace. Отношения Семья Вонгола Елена Daemon's lover who died several centuries prior the main story line. Her death had a big impact on Daemon's life, making her the main reason why Daemon wished to make the Vongola more powerful. So far, Elena is the only person Daemon clearly shows compassion and cares for and even unable to go against her suggestion. Daemon deeply loved Elena, describing her as the eternal light that illuminated his life and has a smile like the sun that soothed him like the moon. For her sake, he joined the Vongola and with her, worked hard to protect the weak and fix the outlaws and dedicated his strength to the Vongola Family that they loved. Elena also loved Daemon dearly and loved him even more after he dedicated himself to the Mafia family. Before she died, she asked Daemon to protect the weak people with the Vongola because she knew he could do it, showing that she trusted him a lot. Daemon was very sad and hurt when he was unable to protect her and after her death, he swore to make the Vongola that she loved the strongest Mafia Family. His love for Elena was strong enough to make him threw away his own body and continue living for hundred years to watch over Vongola, believing it would fulfill his promise with her. For generations, he has always remembered Elena, mentally blaming himself for his inability to save her and unable to forgive himself. According to Reborn, the real reason he continued living was actually only to hear her feelings and longing for her forgiveness, something that Tsuna believes Elena would be grateful for. Вонгола Примо и Хранители Daemon's first team and comrades. In the past, he had high expectations of Giotto to lead the Vongola Famiglia and he even stated that Giotto is a great leader, respecting him like most of the Vongola members did. At the time, he loved the Famiglia more than anything else. However, after Elena's death, this expectation led to the point he annihilated anything and anyone who possibly weaken the Vongola behind Primo's back, including set a trap to Cozarto Shimon whom he viewed as the beginning to inspire the ideas and feelings of weakness within Giotto. Giotto's softness and lack of ambitions disappointed him and in the end he started to see Giotto as a disturbance for his ideal Vongola Famiglia which heavily contradicted the other guardians' point of view. This eventually lead to his betrayal and forced Giotto to step down as Vongola boss, thinking that he was no longer worthy to be the boss of the current Vongola Famiglia. He also saw the other guardians similar with Giotto and stated that he placed no value of their opinions.He even stated that Giotto's will is bitter, which is the reason he decides to kill Tsuna who has inherited his Giotto's will and seems to have no hesitation to show his angers at him. As he is the only Primo Guardian member to be alive in the present, he started to view Giotto as only a dead person and seems to have lost his respect for him that he once had. However, in reality, deep inside him, he still treasure his bond with Primo and the others as he never let go of the pocketwatch that proved the friendship they all share. Though, Daemon himself seemed to refuse to admit this to anyone and even to himself since his heart was too overwhelmed by grief over his loss of Elena. Only until his near death that he finally admitted his true feelings for them. Most of the Guardians haven’t forgiven him, especially G. However, Giotto, still cherishes him as his Guardian and friend, as shown in the Inheritance Succession Arc, after Daemon's trial finished, he was the only one who thanked and appreciated Daemon and afterwards told him directly that his feelings has not changed. Тсунаеши Савада He views Tsuna and his guardians (for exception of Mukuro) as naive and too soft, similar to how he views Giotto and the others. He is sickened by Tsuna's conviction to only fight for the sake of his friends, similar to the will of Giotto. He seems to see Giotto within Tsuna, especially after Tsuna has inherited Giotto's will. These similarities made Daemon disappointed with the current Vongola Family that slowly turned back to its original way and goal: to protect people and began to view him as a dangerous factor of Vongola and also the remainder of Vongola Primo's bitter legacy that must be eliminated, which is the motive that led Daemon to decide to kill Tsuna and destroy the current Vongola Family completely. Tsuna himself showed great anger and resentment towards Daemon for what he had done. However, after Tsuna defeated him, looking at the photograph of Daemon with the Primo generation in his pocket watch, and hearing his past, Tsuna seemed to lose his hatred and held sympathy for him, which may be the reason he decided to lie that he could understand Elena's feeling from his intuition and assured him that she feels gratitude towards him for sure, so Daemon could rest and find peace. Daemon knew that Tsuna was lying about Vongola Hyper Intuition but nevertheless, seemed grateful towards Tsuna and finally accepted him and his Family, entrusting the Vongola Famiglia in their hands. Хроме Докуро When disguised as Julie, he often flirted with her and constantly asked her to become his, which Chrome immediately rejected. When he finally revealed his true identity, he claimed that he intends to use Chrome as his tool to get Mukuro's body by making her his. When Chrome continued to refuse, he began to control her mind and, after that, refers to and treats her somewhat as his property. He views her as his mere tool, similar to how he views all members of Simon Family and he keeps her close by to him to keep her under control. He is careless about her well-being, as shown when he threatened Tsuna and the others that Chrome will die if they broke her Mist Barrier and also when he removed her illusionary organs that he made and taunted her to lure out Mukuro. Chrome, at first, dislike Daemon for what he had done to her and the others. But after hearing his story and he dies, Chrome feels sorry and even cries for him as she commented that he finally able to find peace. Мукуро Рокудо In Inheritance Succession Arc, Mukuro was the only one that Daemon deemed worthy to inherit his power. At the end of Inheritance Succession Arc|Daemon's Test, Daemon found Mukuro's plan to destroy the mafia world interesting and sees more promise in him than the other Guardians, claiming the power he gives will be useful when the time comes. In Inheritance Ceremony Arc, he found Mukuro to be a perfect vessel, a perfect match that he has been looking for and he also commented that with one glance, he could tell that he was skillful illusionist, showing his acknowledgement. Mukuro, on the other hand, has no interest in Daemon's inheritance and when Daemon used Chrome to lure him out, Mukuro angrily stated that he was the epitome of everything he hates, calling him a rotten mafia. Семья Шимон Энма Козато Daemon saw Enma and the other guardians as his tool to destroy and rebuild Vongola. This is clearly shown when he manipulated Enma to kill Tsuna faster than the other guardians had planned. The haste proved to be dangerous to Enma, as his powers have not yet awakened. Daemon knew of this beforehand, but still followed through on his plan—essentially gambling Enma's safety. Enma, after knowing the truth and the fact that Daemon was the one who killed his parents and sister, quickly developed huge hatred for him. After knowing his past though, Enma seemed to symphatize him, though much less like Tsuna did. Оружие и Способности Daemon Spade is an extremely powerful illusionist, so much that he is powerful enough to deceive the Arcobaleno's five senses and the Vongola's Hyper Intuition. His illusions are even capable of imitating his opponents' fighting style and techniques. He is able to use his illusions to copy his opponents' abilities and weapons, seen when he copied Hibari, Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto, and Gokudera's Vongola Gears. With the constructon of the Mist Flames, he can create real objects or Box Weapons. The power of the illusion is comparable in both appearance and power to the actual object. It is also shown that he can disable the illusions of other people, as shown when he is able to remove Chrome's illusionary organs that Mukuro gave her and replace them with his own illusionary organs. Due to him being in possession of Julie's body, he able to utillise both Mist Flames and Desert Flames, making him even more powerful, as both Flames specialized in Illusions. Despite being a skilled fighter, he prefers his illusions rather than fighting directly. When he possesses Mukuro's body, he gains the Flame of Night, along with Six Flames of the Earth and exceeding either his previous power or Mukuro's. His power has increased to the point where Mukuro refers to him as not a human, but a monster. Снаряжение *'Дьявольская Линза': It is said that he could curse anyone he glared through this lens. This weapon is similar to the Vongola Mist Owl's Cambio Forma, enable him to scanning enemies movements, weaknesses, and illusions like when he fought Mukuro for the first time. *'Скипетр': He is shown to use a scepter as his alternative weapon for hand-to-hand combat. *'Коса': In the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, he's shown to use a Scythe as close-range weapon. The tip of the scythe can also be used as a Spear when the claw is not in use.Simon Rings *'Кольца Шимон': He is able to use six Simon Rings (excluding Enma's) that he stole after he obtained Mukuro's body from Vendice Prison. These rings allow him to use six out of the Dying Will Flames of the Earth|Seven Flames of the Earth. *'Deck of Cards': He is shown to use a deck of cards with a logo of a spade with "D" inside on the back of each card along with his illusions and he also uses these cards to send Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, Hibari and Julie into his illusionary world. Техники *'Контроль Разума' - He was shown to had used this ability to control Chrome in the Inheritance Succession arc and Inheritance Ceremony arc. In the manga, when he used this ability, a Spade symbol appeared on his right eye. The target of this technique will also have the same symbol on their eyes and their gaze will become empty, proving the mind control successful. While he controls someone with this ability, the Spade symbol will remain in his right eye. *'Possession '- He is able to possess people like Mukuro, using them as his vessel to interact with reality to keep existing for generations and continuously using this ability to possess Julie Katou's body for years as his temporary vessel. Though, this is most likely because he doesn't have any body to begin with because he's supposed to be dead. Unlike Mukuro, he is able to possess a body for extended periods of time and is able to feel pain. However, this possession also prevents him from using his full power, depending on the vessel he is possessing. (Such as when he was possessing Julie Katou, he said he could only use less than 10% of his usual power but was able to gain monstrous power after possessing Mukuro's body). *'Fusion '- After stealing Mukuro's Body his soul has fused with it, giving him a monstrous power that shown from huge mouth and eyes that appeared from the body as well as many new attributes. He was able to use nearly all the Simon rings as well as the Vindice's power and Vongola Gears. During this fusion, the Spade symbol in his right eye also remains in it just like when he used it to control someone. *'Warp Hole': After Fusing with Mukuro's body, he has gained the same attributes as Vendice and able to go to any places through the portal like Vindice do, capable of traveling from the Vendicare Prison to Simon Island within a matter of minutes. The aftershock of this technique destroys everything around him. This ability also allows him to send anyone into his illusionary world through his Cards. *'Armamento Completo Daemon(Full Equipped Daemon)'' - He uses six Simon Rings and six Vongola Gears using the mist replication, enables him to uses all elements of Sky and Earth all at once for exception of Sky Flame and Earth Flame. *'Recovery '- He is able to heal fatal damage using the monster mouth that appears on his body by licking the wound. *'''Dei Hazan(D破斬 Lit. means D Destruction Cut or D Wave Slashes) - He uses Yamamoto's Rain Vongola Gear and makes waves of sword slashes that cut his enemies. *'Multiplication - '''Daemon can create six copies of himself with the same amount of power, the damage inflict at one of them is reduced to 1/6th only attacking all of them at the same time inflict normal damage. *'Flame of Night Coating '''- Daemon coats his body with the Flame of Night to increase his power to the point that the Gravity flame was ineffective. Появление в Других СМИ Daemon has made two appearances in other media. First is in a drama cd and second in a light novel. In Drama CD: Proof of Friendship, Daemon appeared along with the other first generation Family, in the middle of paper work. When Giotto declined that idea of taking lunch together and went out rather hastily, Daemon noticed that Giotto's behavior unusual, leading the other Guardians for exception of Alaude, worried. When Lampo guessed that Giotto might have a lover, Daemon supported this guess and added that Giotto might be attacked if he's left alone, making the other Guardian panicked. Overcome by their worries, G., Lampo, Ugetsu, and Knuckle decided to follow Giotto, but he and Alaude refused, saying that they still have some works to do. However, in reality, Daemon and Alaude were also as curious as the other Guardians, and both of them finally secretly followed Giotto like the others. When they arrived at Talbot's craft shop, and after explaining the misunderstanding to G. and the others, Giotto sensed their presence, telling them to reveal themselves, which Daemon and Alaude did and they went to the restaurant where Giotto had arranged a special dinner for them. At the restaurant, he received a golden pocket watch as proof of their friendship from Giotto and toasted for their Family and eternal friendship. In Hidden Bullet Volume 5, he made a brief appearance in the last chapter of the volume, near the end of the chapter that took place several weeks before the beginning of Inheritance Ceremony Arc. Интересные Факты *In Reborn! Fandom, his shorthand is "Dae" or "D" since when he first introduced in the manga, his first name was written in romaji "D" while his last name was written in Japanese. *Like his last name, he is often described with the Spade symbol and even his subordinates also wear hoods with the Spade symbol, which is said to represent darkness, intellect, and death. *So far, he's the only character in the series that shown to use one of Seven Flames of the Sky and Six of Seven Flames of the Earth, as well as using his Mist element to replicate the five more of the Seven Flames of the Sky, giving Daemon the most flames usable by one person. *He's the only character that possesses the same attribute as Vindice aside from the Vindice themselves. *In the CCG Reborn! Collectible cards, his special white card has his name written as "Demon S," while other products just list his name as "D. Spade." *It's revealed that unlike Mukuro, he accepted the fact that his hair resembles pineapple despite his dislike whenever someone point this out. *Daemon is the only person who has been able to escape from Vendicare water prison. *Daemon is the only main antagonist to act individually in the series, unlike other previous antagonists who act in group. *According to Elena, Daemon's pride is the Vongola Famiglia of the ally of the weak and defenseless. *Мукуро Рокудо и Деймон Спейд имеют много общего: **Both have a similar signature laugh even though Mukuro started it with "ku" while Daemon started it with "nu". **Both served as main antagonist in a story arc, Mukuro in Kokuyo Arc and Daemon in Inheritance Ceremony Arc. **Both have the same mannerisms. **Both have the same "pineapple" hairstyle, except Daemon has bangs, and his hair is shorter and a lighter shade than Mukuro's. **Both wear earrings; however, Mukuro doesn't wear them in the anime and Daemon's ears are covered by his hair. **Both have "special abilities" that are represented by a symbol in their right eye. **Both can control people's minds and possess them. **Both are backstabbers. **Both consider people as toys or tools. **Both think of the Vongola Bosses of their generations to be unfit to become Mafia Boss; Daemon thought Giotto was too soft and unfit to lead the Vongola, whilst Mukuro thought Tsuna is too naive and unfit to become part of the mafia. **Both has used Chrome; Mukuro using her to communicate through the outside world while Daemon used her to lure Mukuro. Навигация Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Семья Вонгола и Союзники Категория:Хранители Вонгола Категория:Иллюзионист Категория:Хранитель Тумана Категория:Мертв Категория:Требуется перевод